icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bolivianbacon
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IDo/@comment-Bolivianbacon-20100908015607 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 01:56, September 8, 2010 Admin You have to place a request with one of the admins, and if all the admins agree, a bureaucrat (either the founder of this wiki or someone who was given the rights) will give you the rights. As for you personally, you haven´t been on this wiki enough for us to judge your personality, sorry. Mak23686 06:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to put "Friends and" before "Likes" on Reuben's page, a friends thing is already at the top. Sorry if it seems weird that I told you about this. Ixinnia 23:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) OOPS I might have put my message on the wrong user... sorry if I did Ixinnia 23:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Mod What is a mod? Robinsonbecky 01:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Re: Userboxes Posted them. Sorry you had to wait for so long. Mak23686 15:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. I actually didn't expect them to be up so soon! Thanks for your help, Mak! Bolivianbacon 15:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) hi we is best budz Hello I will add you to my user page tastytape!Bolivianbacon 17:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Userboxes Hey, I was wondering if you could make a humorous box for the ship Spish ( Spencer and his goldfish ). It's a fake ship, but I find it to be hilarious, as it make light of the ship war jokes, and was made from the phrase "Why can't we all just ship Spencer and his goldfish?" Pleases and thanks in this matter. Roxas82 02:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Avatars Glad its working! I don't recall my abilities as a helper, but I think only you can delete your avatar... Anyways, thanks for your help and kind sentiments! Your userboxes are awesome! Roxas82 00:00, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thanks for telling me! I'm not really aware of those things, but I guess that'll come in handy sometime. I seriously don't mind when someone writes long posts, seeing as they're likely giving a thoughtful response, and the comment doesn't mainly consist of exclamation points. I think several users would pick the neutral ship pic, and you should go for it. Some people aren't all about the ships, so that'd be a great addition for them. Also, I don't mind if you add me to your friend's list! I need to update mine, seeing as some people on there aren't on the wiki anymore! Thanks Bolivianbacon ( "It changes you..." )!!! Roxas82 00:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rights You would have to talk to SeddieBerserker about getting rights, he is the boss here. Mak23686 14:57, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Bolivian Bacon! Hi! AWESOME username. Seddie and Cade are AWESOME! I thought I was one of the only people theat ship Cade. My sister calls me a "Sicko" LOL. Xxsedddiegurrlxx 00:27, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Another Neww Page Hey, its numbuh 625!The way I Created my page was by going to the main page of this wiki(look for the button that says Add Page.)Name your page:User:Bolivianbacon/(whatever title here)then, there you go! :D Fat Cakes YEAH!!.-hUser:Numbuh 625h Thanks!!! Thanks i ♥ your work too! :) and you do awesome jobs around the wiki! :D NeveisCheese☼ 07:55, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know. I don't know how to delete them but I know an admin. can. Sorry. Thanks for the heads-up. YES PLEEAAASSEEE!!! :D i have been toooo lazyy!!! thank you so much for deleting it! NeveisCheese☼ 07:58, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Its ok! you have done enough work im sure i can fix it up later :D SEDDIE FTW! NeveisCheese☼ 21:05, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Rollback is an ability to revert vandalism more easily. If someone made a lot of edits in a row on a page, you can revert them with a single click now. Mak23686 07:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Food vs. Places categories The Cheesecake Warehouse is *not* food itself. It's a place (Category: Location). So, please don't add categories that aren't EXACTLY what they actually are, and *not* adding an indirect reference to a completely different category (food vs. location). Thanks! Katydidit 12:10, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: categories Actually, I think we should keep those categories, but if a page is in "Minor males", for example, the categories "Minor characters" and "Males" shouldn´t be allowed on that page; combined categories like this would make it easier to stay within the 7-categories limit, if people get how to use them. Mak23686 17:57, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Note to Myself Sample Poll A B C Gifs HAHA I dont make them. I take them off of Tumblr from people who upload them. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 00:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh well, I don't think you'll understand it, you know, it's in Czech and it wasn't translated to English :) It's not some HUGE hit, it's just a regular book. We can say it's quite popular in my country. The translated title would be something like "Island of Death" or something like that xD Yeah, it sounds lame. Undertand Now? I really want 2 get my badges n u cnt stop me from doin wut i do. Got it? If i wanna add one million Catorgories i will. I just wanna sucseed. Now u know y. User, Icreddie P.S Leave a message on my user. Gracias! I'll talk to the other Admins about your suggestions, bc they sound good! Also, I've wanted to update the character pics on the main page to more recent ones, for each character. Once again, thanks for your support! MellamoSammo! 05:19, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Speculation Since when does speculation belong on an encyclopedia?--Jack's Posse Fic 16:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yup :P Yes it is :) Purple xx Okaii :) I hope it works for you! :) Purple xx It's From The newest promo w/ Jenn and Nate http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tm8IECPmYEo&feature=player_embedded Goes by really fast BTW You're welcom --DevonAndersen 00:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) iLMM link hey its hello, you said you would post a link on the wikia for iLMM. Could you also please leave me a message on my talk page? I really don't want to scroll down through reading the comments because of the possible "spoilers." Thanks a lot if you reply to my message! Heeelllooo 05:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Observation I Made x) I've been here a while, and I knew who you were because I had seen you make edits and such. I knew you were here mostly to do "clean up" on the wiki, and such. However, lately, you seem to be making a lot more comments and blogs and expressing your opinion a lot more. While I am, indeed, very ''happy ''about this, I can't help but wonder what's changed, here. What made you want to open up to us, all of a sudden? Was it all this '''ship-warring '''that inspired you to finally find your voice? I'm just curious, and I hope you don't take any offense, because I respect you a lot, here. So...yeah. ;) Cartoonprincess 13:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Friends Yeah, you're a good friend. And I needed to update it anyway. :D You're definitely one of my bestest friends on here. :) SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 03:26, September 2, 2011 (UTC)